The Addition
by wickedlover2351
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda add a new part to their family as they roll along In life together. Gelphie. Not what it may seem...


**My last story was 6 chapters long and very serious and sentimental so I decided to write a one shot that has a bit of humor in it. Elphaba accepted the Wizard's proposal the second time he asked and her name is Elphaba the Great, just because I thought it sounded cool. I ship Gelphie and I can't help it so here is a story about the girls adding something to their family. There may be a follow up story to this.**

Glinda the Good and Elphaba the Great walked hand in hand down Main Street in the Emerald City. Glinda and Elphaba had spent the entire day shopping for things to fill their home with because they had just bought the house and it was completely empty. Well, Glinda's parents bought it as a wedding gift but either way, it needed some "homey touches", or that's how Glinda put it anyway.

Elphaba was exhausted; she had the blondes hand in her right hand and about twelve bags full of clothes in the other. Glinda insisted on buying décor for their new house but she didn't realize that Glinda would buy two stores out of business and then go on to seven other shops looking for new outfits. Out of the twelve bags one of the bags was Elphaba's and some of the clothing in the bag wasn't even hers. To be completely truthful, when Glinda was off in some shoe store buying Oz-knows-what, Elphaba had bought two pairs of jeans, a pair of skater shoes (they were much more comfortable than her boots), and three pairs of underwear (which she intended to show her blonde wife later that day).

An excited squeal broke Elphaba's concentration as Glinda ran towards another shop.

'Here we go.' Elphaba thought as she watched her blonde wife ogle at something in the stores window.

"Glin, do we really have to go into another-"Elphaba's voice stopped working as she saw what Glinda was looking at. There, with its paws pressed against the window was a tiny black German shepherd puppy with bright blue eyes. It looked at Elphaba and liked the window and yelped.

"Oh, Elphie, we can't just leave him here, look at him." Glinda said looking over and seeing that Elphaba wasn't there, she turned just in time to see Elphaba enter the pet shop.

"Can we have that black puppy in the window?" Elphaba said as soon as she got through the door.

"Oh, him? You want _him_?" The girl standing behind the counter asked.

"Who _wouldn't _want him? He is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Glinda said waving her arms for affect.

"Well, I suppose you can have him. He is a German shepherd husky mix, that's where the blue eyes are from. He is already house trained and his mom died soon after he was born, poor little fella." The girl said. Elphaba was starting to think that the girl just wanted the dog to herself.

"How much is he?" Elphaba said dropping the bags and reaching for her wallet which was located in her back pocket.

"$50, but you'll need a food dish and food and probably a bed and he will need something to chew on, he started teething two days ago. So, um, you guys can look around, I can get him ready for you." She says obviously trained to make people think they need to buy a bunch of stuff.

Elphaba and Glinda ended up buying the following: black, leather lease; green collar; dog bed (one that is much too big for the tiny dog); chew toy; food dish; grooming brush; dog food; dog treats; and a round dog tag. This added up to be about $150 instead of $50.

"We do free tag engraving here, if you two have decided a name I can get the machine ready." The girl said looking from the dog in Elphaba's hands to Elphaba. Elphaba looked at Glinda.

"Do we have a name, Glin?" Elphaba said to the blonde.

"I think Dexter, like, and his nickname could be X or Dex or something." She replied.

"Dexter it is then, Dexter Thropp Upland." Elphaba said to the clerk.

"Just write that down right here and I'll get that right up for you." The clerk said with a smile.

Twenty minutes and a potty break (for Glinda not the dog) and the girls and their puppy were home. Elphaba set Dexter down in the foyer and he took off. Excited to be in a new place he decided to sniff out every room until he ran into a room with light pink walls and green butterflies painted across them.

Dexter looked over to see a white box made of wood with bars running across it. He knew what that was; his old owner had one in their home. That was the lair of the tiny hairless human that made a lot of noise and smelled funny. Just then Elphaba walked into the room to find Dexter sitting on the floor quietly while little Nessa Larena slept.

"Ah, it seems that the brave and noble Dexter has met his match." Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Glinda said walking into the room.

"Aww he knows she is sleeping, Dex, honey follow mama." Glinda said. Dexter turned and followed Glinda out of the room.

"He follows directions nicely." Elphaba said, watching the little black fur ball trot after her wife.

"You guys bought a puppy?" A voice came from the doorway. Elphaba turned around to see the nanny that they paid to take care of Nessa when they weren't home.

"You two can barely handle a child and now you have a dog to look after?" The older woman asked raising an eyebrow and the mother/father of her newest charge.

"We will be just fine, of course the maids are going to have a little extra work to do with the shedding" Elphaba replied smiling at the thought of the house maids actually having to do something with their time.

Elphaba and the nanny walked out of the room together, smiling at the thought of the new addition to the family.


End file.
